Got To Believe
by Guitarplaya890
Summary: He is super rich. She is poor. He is one spoiled prince. While she is one simple lady. The guy is just chill. The girl is a born dreamer. He wants her fired. She badly needs her job. The only similarity they have is that, they both do not like to lose. It already looks bad for Jack and Kim. If they only knew that their journey was just starting there.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I just wanted to write it ahead cause I was bored and had nothing else to do. So here it is. The prologue for the story Got To Believe. Hope you guys like it.**

**Review, follow and favorite! **

**Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS GO TO KICKIN' IT AND TO GOT TO BELIEVE!**

It was just a normal day for 5 year old Jack. He woke up to the constant arguing of his parents. Jack's life may look like a dream, a beautiful house, healthy, not to mention how incredibly good looking he is. But unfortunately, his parents never really got on the same page. They always fought. The two were never really together before Jack happened. They were at a business party, got drunk and did it. So they were forced to get together and now they don't even understand each other. They were hot and cold.

Since Mr. Brewer and Mrs. Brewer weren't really good vibes at that time, and since they work in the same company, being the owner of it, Mrs. Brewer was the only one who went to work. And Mr. Brewer, thinking, he and Jack hadn't spent much time together in a while, so he, Mr. Brewer and his two closest maids who happen to be married went to the carnival.

There he meets the interesting 5 year old Kim Crawford. They got of to a great start. Since Kim was the daughter of ones who owned the carnival, thought that doesn't mean they were rich, she invited him to go to the tent where magic shows were held. There was a somewhat treasure like chest.

"What are we doing here?" Jack asked.  
"I come here to relax. But usually, I come here often to make a wish. Now, close your eyes," Kim instructed as Jack did what he was told.  
"Now, make a wish" Kim continued. Jack was in deep thought and finally made a wish.  
"Now open your eyes" Kim said. Jack slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with confetti.  
"Seriously, come on. What was that for?" Jack said.  
"It was so that your wish will come true" Kim replied. Jack just nodded at this.  
"I better get going. They're probably looking for me right now." Jack said.  
"Oh, okay then. I hope we meet again." Kim replied.  
"I know we will." Jack replied. They smiled at each other for a while. Then Jack left.

When Jack found his dad, they went to cliff and sat there were looking at the city full of wonder. It was such an amazing, that was until, a gun shot was shot. Jack was hit. He got fucking shot in the head. It literally went inside his brain. His dad and their two acquaintances, in a flash, quickly drove to the hospital to try and save his precious son.

Jack was sent to the emergency room fighting for his life. The surgeons made an operation on trying to get the bullet out of his brain, though they could not. They said that it was too dangerous to move the bullet. If they move the bullet, it could've killed him.

Meanwhile, one of the Kim's dad's worker, tried to steal money from him. The worker brought a gun. When Mr. Crawford saw, they fought for the gun. But when Mr. Crawford accidentally pulled the trigger, it hit, you who he accidentally hit, it was JACK BREWER! Jack I tell you!

Years and years past and Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford grew up as wonderful humans. Kim, always optimistic, she has the smile that could light up the world. She was an amazing singer. She had an exquisite voice. She could reach a high range and also low ones. She sang like Celine Dion, Mariah Carey, Whitney Houston, etc. And Jack, he became a dashing boy who could melt you with a simple glance. He had always wanted to become an engineer just like his parents and he was quite and was mostly shy, considering the fact that he was homeschooled his whole life and didn't get a chance to make friends, but the bullet was still in his brain, him and his dad would frequently go to the doctor get a check up. The funny part is, his mom never knew, the only people who knew was him, his dad and the two acquaintances.

Now they were in their college years. Kim, being the one who was always independent, wanted to pay for her own tuition in going to college. She just didn't want to be a burden to her family, she knew her family was having financial problems, she just don't want to add to their problem. So she tried to work. She wanted an actual work, that would pay good.

When Mr. Brewer and Mrs. Brewer had an argument again, it got to the fact where Mr. Brewer had accidentally blurted out that their sob had a bullet in his head and was dangerous for it to be moved or removed. Mrs. Brewer was shocked, confused, devastated and the one feeling that was above all was that she was angry. She stomped her way downstairs to their kitchen, entering half way when she heard their acquaintances and Jack enjoying their time. Jack had always loved his two acquaintances. They grew up with him. They took care of him just like how a mom should. He felt loved, something he never got from his very own mother, the one who gave birth to him. And the crazy thing was, his mother was jealous of them not being close when it was nobody's fault but only hers. She walked all the way through the kitchen and stopped their bonding. She yelled at the two acquaintances with Jack trying to calm her ass down. But boy he couldn't. She was like bomb. Mrs. Brewer got out of her mind and fired the two pairs. Jack was angry yet sad. Angry at his mother for firing them and sad that he just lost the two people who actually cared about him.

The blond beauty, Kim Crawford was going around the city looking a job. Until she saw the sign 'Maid/Acquaintance wanted for the Brewer family. If you are interested go to East Horizon Company and look for Camille Brewer'. Kim thought for a bit and said that being a maid for a kid is not a bad start for someone who is looking for a job. She decided she would take the job and went to East Horizon Company. She ask the front desk for Camille Brewer, who happen to be the owner and she was sent to an amazing room. Of course it had a red leather couch with a glass center table. The walls were painted white to emphasize the color of the couch and it had a double door fridge, a bean bag, of course desk with files on it. And on the wall there was giant writing on with saying 'East Horizon Company'. There other amazing things too but she couldn't make out on what it was. The lady, who lead Kim to the room and who happens to be Mrs. Camille Brewer's assistant offered her a seat and juice. Kim, being unaccustomed to the environment, tried her best to seem formal. Minutes later Mrs. Brewer came in with her husband arguing, what was the reason you may ask? Mr. Jaime Brewer wanted to start his very own company. It was his dream ever since he started engineering. But Camille Brewer refused because she said that it would seem bad that a married couple would have separate companies. They would make a bad impression on people. Kim, not knowing either one of them that well, stood awkwardly and waited for them to stop. Camille, thank goodness, noticed her and stopped her argument with her husband. Camille, wanting to find the perfect acquaintance for Jack, carefully interviewed Kim. Lucky for Kim, Camille loved her, so she got the job. Not knowing what she got herself into.

**There you are guys. Hope you like it. And don't forget to STOP, CLICK AND REVIEW!**

**So the next chapter is Kim and Jack meeting each other. If you have suggestions, confusion, or constructive criticism, just PM me. Okay? Okay!**

**Dueces up and I'M OUT!**


	2. The Meet

**Hey everybody! I'm back and with a new chapter too. I was working on this for awhile and was about to post it, but I got distracted! I mean, come on! Who wouldn't be! The Hunger Games: Catching Fire is in the theatres! I just watched on Saturday and it was amazing! Hands down to all the cast members, by the way. **

**Now, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' it or Got To Believe.**

Kim's Point of View  
Yes! Thank you, Lord! I finally found a job! And I start tomorrow. Mrs. Camille said that I needed to go to the office and her driver was going to send me to her house, oh who am I kidding, its a fucking mansion. Come on, who wouldn't have a mansion working for a successful company and not to mention owning it. I am so excited. I wonder how much of a kid Jack is. My head buzzed with many questions. Then I came to realize it was time to go to sleep.

Jack's Point of View  
This day just keeps getting worse and worse every second. First, my mom found out about the whole bullet thing in my brain, second she fired Fe and John, I mean come on woman, what were you thinking. And the worst of all, she got me a new maid. She said she was around my age and was "great and pretty". Puh-lease! This is so annoying! *sigh* I really need to go to sleep. This day has just been hectic. I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep.

Jack's Point of View  
I woke up, surprisingly, to the sound of birds chirping. Hm, I guess my parents finally made up all these years. Just then, I hear the wonderful sound of my parents yelling at each other, again. Guess I spoke too soon. I got up and immediately went to the shower. *time skip* After I got out of the shower I changed into a regular black v-neck shirt, some jeans and my supras. I went to the dining room, seeing my parents were already there, awkwardly and silently eating their breakfast. I sat across from my mom, afraid that she would bomber me with questions about the bullet thing. And luckily, she didn't. Thank God. They finished their breakfast, not saying a word to each other.  
"See you later, Jack. Enjoy yourself. We gotta get to the company" my dad said to me. That was pretty much it and I just nodded. And my mom? She never says anything to me. We barely knew each other. I hated this family. I wanted a happy family, not once where you barely knew one another. Well, I guess, I'm never going to get that.

Kim's Point of View  
I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break you walls  
All you ever did was break...  
I woke up to the song 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus. I mean, Miley's an awesome artist. I admired her. She expresses herself. I really admire her for that. I just didn't like her incident during her VMA performance. (A/N Please don't hate me for saying all those things. I actually do like Miley Cyrus.) So anyways, moving on, today is the day I get to start work. Now I know some people don't usually get happy when they start work, but I am. I just don't know why. But I feel like in this work, I'll find something important. I got to the shower *time skip* I got out and changed into a black tank top, with a white jacket with the word CHARMING printed on it in the color of black. Then some white jean shorts. And black high tops. And a black shoulder bag. I grabbed an apple and went to the company. I just waited for Mrs. Camille and finally she came.  
"Oh, hi Kim. You're early. Okay so, lets get started. So Jack Brewer is the one you're going to take care of. He doesn't usually listen to the new ones so that's just a heads up. And that's pretty much all you need to know. So I'll have my driver drive you to the house, okay?" Ma'am Camille said.  
"Yes, Mrs. Brewer." I replied.  
"Oh please call me ma'am" she directed. I just nodded. I really thought she was going to say 'oh please call me Camille' boy was I wrong. *time skip* So we were on the way to her mansion. And then there was traffic. Great just what I needed.

3rd Person's Point of View  
When Kim finally got to their mansion, she was awestruck. It was amazing, not to mention huge. It was 5 stories high, but it was wide. She wandered how many acres it was. All the walls were white, all the windows were glass. She went inside of the mansion with the driver leading her. He called someone named Alex and she came running towards Kim.  
"Hi! I'm Alex. I'm the head of the maintenance, acquaintances or maids, whatever you like to call it. So the one your taking care of is Jack Brewer. Be careful though, he's stubborn. So I'm going to show you around the house." She said. *time skip* After the grand tour of the house, she was amazed. It was breath taking. (A/N Imagine Dylan's house in Geek Charming, you know, with the round door, but higher and larger than that.)

Kim's Point of View  
I looked around the living room. I walked and looked, then walked and looked. I was just mesmerized by the amazing view. Just then I bumped into something hard, almost like a human body. We both fell, with him almost hitting his head on the ground. It was boy, who was around my age. I gotta admit, he doesn't look bad, but I'm not here to find love, I need the money. I thought he was nice, he had an innocent face, that was until he spoke.  
"What the fuck is your problem! You almost killed me. Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" He said. I was confused. I mean how could you kill yourself if you just fell and almost hit your head. I mean, if you hit your head all the way you could've just gotten a bump or something. Come on, that's just stupid.  
"First, I have no problem! Second, how could you kill yourself with just that, third I'm Kim. I'm here to take care of some kid named Jack Brewer!" I back fired. This guy is seriously so annoying.  
"Okay, first, I'm Jack Brewer, and you don't talk to me like that. And I don't need someone taking care of me." The guy, who happens to be Jack said. I just laughed. Pft! A seventeen year old guy, is still taken care of. That's just crazy. I finally died down my laughter and spoke.  
"You're Jack Brewer? You're the kid I'm supposed to take care of? That's just crazy and stupid at the same time. I mean you're 17 years old for fucks sake! Okay, okay. You're the man Jack Brewer. All hail to you ." I said. Pretending to bow at him. And praise him. This is ridiculous. I laughed again. Not even noticing he already left.

Jack's Point of View  
Ugh! This is soo great. My mom got a lunatic to take care of me. This is soo amazing. Just my luck. She is so fucking annoying! I just can't stand her. I just want her out! Wait a minute, I just need to make her life miserable here. Then, poof, she'll be gone in a second.

Kim's Point of View  
After I died down my laughter, I was told that they were just showing me the house today and that I really didn't have to work today. So, yeah. I guess that's alright. I mean at least I didn't have to see that jerk yet. So I was all out for it. I went inside the car, and told the driver he could just drop me off the company. I sat there, trying to think what my life would be after all of this. Would it be good? Would it be bad? I just couldn't figure it out! I got out of the car and went home. Kim's Point of View  
Yes! Thank you, Lord! I finally found a job! And I start tomorrow. Mrs. Camille said that I needed to go to the office and her driver was going to send me to her house, oh who am I kidding, its a fucking mansion. Come on, who wouldn't have a mansion working for a successful company and not to mention owning it. I am so excited. I wonder how much of a kid Jack is. My head buzzed with many questions. Then I came to realize it was time to go to sleep.

Jack's Point of View  
This day just keeps getting worse and worse every second. First, my mom found out about the whole bullet thing in my brain, second she fired Fe and John, I mean come on woman, what were you thinking. And the worst of all, she got me a new maid. She said she was around my age and was "great and pretty". Puh-lease! This is so annoying! *sigh* I really need to go to sleep. This day has just been hectic. I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep.

Jack's Point of View  
I woke up, surprisingly, to the sound of birds chirping. Hm, I guess my parents finally made up all these years. Just then, I hear the wonderful sound of my parents yelling at each other, again. Guess I spoke too soon. I got up and immediately went to the shower. *time skip* After I got out of the shower I changed into a regular black v-neck shirt, some jeans and my supras. I went to the dining room, seeing my parents were already there, awkwardly and silently eating their breakfast. I sat across from my mom, afraid that she would bomber me with questions about the bullet thing. And luckily, she didn't. Thank God. They finished their breakfast, not saying a word to each other.  
"See you later, Jack. Enjoy yourself. We gotta get to the company" my dad said to me. That was pretty much it and I just nodded. And my mom? She never says anything to me. We barely knew each other. I hated this family. I wanted a happy family, not once where you barely knew one another. Well, I guess, I'm never going to get that.

Kim's Point of View  
I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break you walls  
All you ever did was break...  
I woke up to the song 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus. I mean, Miley's an awesome artist. I admired her. She expresses herself. I really admire her for that. I just didn't like her incident during her VMA performance. (A/N Please don't hate me for saying all those things. I actually do like Miley Cyrus.) So anyways, moving on, today is the day I get to start work. Now I know some people don't usually get happy when they start work, but I am. I just don't know why. But I feel like in this work, I'll find something important. I got to the shower *time skip* I got out and changed into a black tank top, with a white jacket with the word CHARMING printed on it in the color of black. Then some white jean shorts. And black high tops. And a black shoulder bag. I grabbed an apple and went to the company. I just waited for Mrs. Camille and finally she came.  
"Oh, hi Kim. You're early. Okay so, lets get started. So Jack Brewer is the one you're going to take care of. He doesn't usually listen to the new ones so that's just a heads up. And that's pretty much all you need to know. So I'll have my driver drive you to the house, okay?" Ma'am Camille said.  
"Yes, Mrs. Brewer." I replied.  
"Oh please call me ma'am" she directed. I just nodded. I really thought she was going to say 'oh please call me Camille' boy was I wrong. *time skip* So we were on the way to her mansion. And then there was traffic. Great just what I needed.

3rd Person's Point of View  
When Kim finally got to their mansion, she was awestruck. It was amazing, not to mention huge. It was 5 stories high, but it was wide. She wandered how many acres it was. All the walls were white, all the windows were glass. She went inside of the mansion with the driver leading her. He called someone named Alex and she came running towards Kim.  
"Hi! I'm Alex. I'm the head of the maintenance, acquaintances or maids, whatever you like to call it. So the one you're taking care of is Jack Brewer. Be careful though, he's stubborn. So I'm going to show you around the house." She said. *time skip* After the grand tour of the house, she was amazed. It was breath taking. (A/N Imagine Dylan's house in Geek Charming, you know, with the round door, but higher and larger than that.)

Kim's Point of View  
I looked around the living room. I walked and looked, then walked and looked. I was just mesmerized by the amazing view. Just then I bumped into something hard, almost like a human body. We both fell, with him almost hitting his head on the ground. It was boy, who was around my age. I gotta admit, he doesn't look bad, but I'm not here to find love, I need the money. I thought he was nice, he had an innocent face, that was until he spoke.  
"What the fuck is your problem! You almost killed me. Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" He said. I was confused. I mean how could you kill yourself if you just fell and almost hit your head. I mean, if you hit your head all the way you could've just gotten a bump or something. Come on, that's just stupid.  
"First, I have no problem! Second, how could you kill yourself with just that, third I'm Kim. I'm here to take care of some kid named Jack Brewer!" I back fired. This guy is seriously so annoying.  
"Okay, first, I'm Jack Brewer, and you don't talk to me like that. And I don't need someone taking care of me." The guy, who happens to be Jack said. I just laughed. Pft! A seventeen year old guy, is still taken care of. That's just crazy. I finally died down my laughter and spoke.  
"You're Jack Brewer? You're the kid I'm supposed to take care of? That's just crazy and stupid at the same time. I mean you're 17 years old for fucks sake! Okay, okay. You're the man Jack Brewer. All hail to you ." I said. Pretending to bow at him. And praise him. This is ridiculous. I laughed again. Not even noticing he already left.

Jack's Point of View  
Ugh! This is soo great. My mom got a lunatic to take care of me. This is soo amazing. Just my luck. She is so fucking annoying! I just can't stand her. I just want her out! Wait a minute, I just need to make her life miserable here. Then, poof, she'll be gone in a second.

Kim's Point of View  
After I died down my laughter, I was told that they were just showing me the house today and that I really didn't have to work today. So, yeah. I guess that's alright. I mean at least I didn't have to see that jerk yet. So I was all out for it. I went inside the car, and told the driver he could just drop me off the company. I sat there, trying to think what my life would be after all of this. Would it be good? Would it be bad? I just couldn't figure it out! I got out of the car and went home.

**Now, I need your advice guys. I am one of the victims of super typhoon Yolanda in the Philippines. And my school just said that school will start on December 2. And I'm currently here, in Manila. And if you guys were the ones affected by Yolanda, would you go to school when the incident haven't been a month yet? I'm still not sure if I want to go to school yet. And I don't know. So I want you guys to give me an advice.**

**Oh and about the Hunger Games: Catching Fire, I am so sad! The first and second movies are out, and we all know that the third one will be coming soon. And the next thing we know, The Hunger Games Trilogy will be over. Done! But I don't want it to end. Its just so good, I just can't let go! Don't you guys agree with me? Its too good to be over! I just wish they would make Hunger Games for the rest of our lives. Its just so damn fucking awesome!**


End file.
